Recently, with the development of technologies, various electronic devices, such as portable audio, mobile phone, notebook computer, voice navigation device, handheld game console, etc., are rapidly developed day by day, while there is gradually a trend to achieve the miniaturization and compactness of the electronic devices. Therefore, users can conveniently carry various electronic devices to enjoy various functions provided by the electronic devices at any time.
As described above, the main design target of various electronic devices is to carry out the miniaturization and compactness thereof. Meanwhile, for matching with the design of an electronic device, the volume of a speaker box installed in the electronic device must be substantially reduced. However, the performance of a speaker in the speaker box is limited to the reduced size of the speaker box, so that sounds played by the speaker have a relatively high directivity. As a result, when users located at different positions use the speaker box installed in the electronic device and listen to sound played by the speaker box, only users located at a front side of the speaker box can clearly hear the sound, while users located otherwise are typically not enabled to hear clear sounds. Therefore, it is important for related manufacturers of speakers to think how to maintain the size of a speaker and to optimize the sound quality, sound volume and directivity of a speaker box, for the purpose of meeting the design trend of modern electronic devices and providing best playing effect to the users.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a traditional small sound box structure is illustrated and described hereinafter, wherein the sound box structure 1 comprises a box body 11 and at least one speaker 13. The box body 11 is formed with a receiving space 110 therein and at least one speaker mounting hole 111 on one side thereof. The number of the speaker mounting hole 111 is matched with that of the speaker 13. Furthermore, the speaker 13 comprises a frame body 131 which has a side periphery adjacent to a diaphragm 133, and the side periphery thereof is mounted on the speaker mounting hole 111, so that the speaker 13 can be stably mounted on the box body 11. Moreover, the frame body 131, a voice coil 135 and a magnetic member 137 are received in the receiving space 110. When the speaker 13 is driven, the diaphragm 133 can vibrate to generate sounds which are then transmitted out of the box body 11.
As described above, referring still to FIG. 1, when the speaker 13 is driven, current of audio source signals passes through the voice coil 135, and then the voice coil 135 is energized to generate an electro-magnetic effect, wherein the magnetic line of force generated by the voice coil 135 and that generated by the magnetic member 137 around the voice coil 135 can generate attractive and repulsive forces therebetween. Thus, according to variation of strength and direction of the current of audio source signals, the diaphragm 133 can be actuated to generate reciprocal vibrations, so that the speaker 13 will generate sounds. However, the size of the speaker 13 installed in various electronic devices is generally smaller. When the speaker 13 is driven and the diaphragm 133 starts to vibrate, the air in the box body 11 can be simultaneously compressed or expanded. However, the box body 11 is limited to the inner design of the receiving space 110 and a planar panel on an edge of the one side thereof, so that sounds played by the sound box structure 1 have a relatively high directivity, resulting in limiting a speaker angle of the sounds. Especially, high frequency sounds are seriously limited, so that users located at the periphery other than the front side of the sound box structure 1 can not clearly hear the high frequency sounds.
As a result, it is an important issue for the present invention to think how to design an improved sound box structure to solve the foregoing problems of the traditional sound box structure for efficiently lowering the directivity of sounds played by the sound box structure and strengthening the entire sound diffusion effect thereof, so that all of users located at different positions with respect to the sound box structure can clearly hear the played sounds.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an audio radiation type reflective sound box structure to solve the problems existing in the conventional sound box structure, so that users can hear clearer and louder sounds and fully enjoy the excellent full-frequency effect of the sound box structure when the users listen to sounds played by the sound box structure.